Blink and You'll Miss It
by Melody and Jennifer
Summary: With the threat of Voldemort looming over Harry Potter's head, and no Dumbledore there to guide him, Harry's allies grow thin. That is, until he meets one Danny Sinclair, a 17 year old wizard who has just discovered powers of his own.


Blink and You'll Miss It 

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I was inspired when I watched "Now You See It…" on Disney Channel and wondered what it'd be like for Danny Sinclair, a kid who just finds out he is a wizard with little to no control over his powers to meet Harry Potter, who was in Danny's position not too long ago. Not to mention they both have a power-deranged madman after them. (Voldemort's after Harry…nah, duh. Max is after Danny.) Also, I'm not sure where "Now You See It…" takes place, so I'm just going to say Philadelphia because that was the only place mentioned in the movie. I've also decided that it will take place in Harry's 7th year. HPB rules apply here, meaning Dumbledore is, indeed, gone, and Snape is… not very good at decision making. So, there! Well, enough of this rambling. On with the fic!**

It was just another day in downtown Philadelphia, with the exception that it was far less crowded than usual. Summer vacation had just started meaning that everyone was doing something or other whether it was visiting family, going somewhere with friends, or just trying to get away from home. All this meant little to one Danny Sinclair, however, who was currently listening to his friend, Allyson Miller, ramble about… what was she rambling just figure out _some _way for you to get in touch with someone who has similar powers just like you do, who could _really _help, I bet you could learn control in no time!" said Allyson excitedly, exaggerated hand motions and all. "Sure, it may be hard at first, but you're smart. And besides, I'm right here with… Are you even listening to me?"

Allyson stopped talking to fix Danny with a glare. "You're not, are you?"

Danny sighed, "Well, Allyson, it's not like this is the first time we've had this talk. I know what I have to do to stop that bastard Max. It's just… doing it is the problem." He trailed off, resorting to examining his hands. Allyson was about to reply but thought better of it. She went back to thinking about what Danny's powers were doing to him. Sure, he was beginning to have more control over them, but it wasn't anything that they could relax about. He was still no match for Max in a fair duel. Allyson felt a surge of angercourse through her as she remembered the senior magician… no, sorcerer. He had them all fooled at one point. That wasn't what made her angry, though. It was how he had used Danny, her first real friend. First, he had given him false hope and relief that he could help Danny master his power, so he wouldn't be afraid of the consequences of his own thoughts anymore. Then, he almost killed Danny by using his own comfort of his powers against him and tried to drain his powers through a ring he had given him. Max was one low snake in the grass. He had even killed his own teacher to get his power. Allyson's thoughts were interrupted by Danny's voice calling out to someone running towards them.

"It's about time, Cedric, we were about to leave without you!" He teased.

Cedric, their former camera guy for the "World's Greatest Kid Magician" show, skidded to a halt in front of them. "Sorry I'm late, guys." He said between breaths. "I thought I'd never find this park."

"Oh, yeah, you don't live around here, do you?" asked Allyson.

"Try one state over. I'm staying with some cousins of mine for the time being."

"Well, are we just going to sit here and chat all day, or are we going to go eat? As much as I'd _love_ to do the former, I'm kind of hungry." replied Danny sarcastically.

"Lead the way, _wizard_." Teased Cedric.

As the trio made way for the closest restaurant, none of them noticed a man quickly getting up from his own park bench and begin to follow them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Ced, what have you been doing since the whole "Kid Magician" fiasco?" said Allyson as they were sitting down in their booth.

"Nothing really. Just trying to find more jobs that require the use of a camera. You know, I like it so much, I'm even thinking about taking a photography course in college. I see you're still carrying around your camcorder." Cedric observed.

"Well, you never know what's gonna happen, with a friend like Danny." Allyson smiled.

They were interrupted from their conversation by their waitress asking about their drink orders. They each told her what they wanted to drink and eat since they had all been to a restaurant similar to this one before.

"So, Danny, I have to know," began Cedric. "Have you made any headway with your powers lately?"

"A little. Not really something we could throw a party about or anything." smirked Danny, taking a sip of his drink. "Although, I'm sure everything will eventually work out. As long as we don't follow Allyson's crazy ideas, anyway."

"They are _not_ crazy ideas!" Allyson said indignantly.

"Um… I'm lost…" said Cedric slowly.

"Alright, Ced, here's the deal," Allyson sighed. "I suggested to Danny that we should try to find others like him who actually have control of their powers. That way they can teach him how to harne---"

"That's just it, Allyson!" Danny shot back angrily. "There _is_ no one else! Max even said it himself. Only two sorcerers are born in one generation!"

"And you have reason to believe that he was telling the truth?" Allyson replied in disbelief. "Danny, everything the man ever said were lies. Also, if you remember, he said that only two exceptionally _powerful_ sorcerers were born in one generation, so _logically_, that means there are others out there, too. Like I said before, all he ever said were lies, so maybe there have been more than two powerful wizards born in one lifetime, as well. We won't know unless we get out there and find out for ourselves."

"How are you so certain that Danny and Max aren't the only real wizards out there?" asked Cedric. "They would've had to slip up somehow for you to know about them."

"That's just it." Allyson said, becoming energetic again. "I believe that they've been secret from us for so long that they have developed a way for us "normal" people to not notice them. If we do, then they just simply make us forget about it. I mean, they're wizards. Probably have a spell for everything."

"I've got another question. Have you figured out why Max wanted Danny's power, besides the fact that it would make him stronger? Sorry, I keep pummeling you with questions, but we haven't spoken a lot these past few months." Cedric apologized.

"Allyson came up with an idea," said Danny. "And I agree with it. We believe it may have been some weird attempt at immortality, or at least, a way for him to continue to stay alive. This kind of power grants long life, or it feels that way. I guess that's why Merlin lived as long as he did, right?" He ended jokingly.

They sat in silence for a long while, thinking about what Max could possibly do with immortality when Danny spoke again.

"Guys… I think I just remembered something very important." He said slowly.

Cedric and Allyson leaned in closer, motioning for him to go on. Danny covered his eyes with his hand, thinking back.

"When I turned 15, my parents took me to London as a birthday gift. They knew I'd always wanted to go, so they figured it would be best to take me on my birthday. As we were walking around the town, I remember getting separated from them. I don't really remember how. I decided to wait for them in a pub I came across on the corner. I have a strange fascination with these sort of things, as my parents know all too well, so I figured they'd look for me there. It was called… something Cauldron? Maybe…um… well, I don't really know. Anyway, it was strange. Hardly anybody seemed to notice it on the outside, but inside, it was extremely crowded. The people there were dressed really weird, too. Some looked like they were going to some sort of Halloween party or something. Others just looked like they dived into they're closet, and whatever came out with them, they just put it on and wore.

"Their clothes wasn't what really interested me, though. Unlike in our bars, it was a bit quiet. Uncomfortable, now that I think about it. If there was any conversation, it was strained. I went over to the barman and asked why it seemed as if somebody died. I don't know why, but his words have always stuck with me. To me, they seem like the highest priority. He said, 'Haven't you heard? Our nightmare has returned again. He-who-must-not-be-named is back in power. I'm not sure if any will survive this time. His power has gotten too great.' I tried to get him to tell me more, but he wouldn't say another word. I sort of rushed out in a panic. I don't know why, but his words frightened me. They had _power_ to them, I guess. Anyway, I ended up running into someone. It turned out to be my dad. He asked me where I was. I told him and pointed the pub out to him, but he just had a really confused look on his face. He asked 'What were you doing in there?' I reminded him about how much I love pubs, but he looked at me strangely and said, 'Son, there's nothing there but a broken down lot. Are you feeling alright?' I looked back, but the pub was still there. Mom had the same reaction as Dad, so I pretended that I was just joking around to avoid suspicion. I decided to forget about it until now. I think…I think I was the only one who could see it because of my powers. There's no doubt in my mind that the pub was real. What do you two think?"

"Well," said Allyson. "It would make sense with my theory that they've developed their own lifestyle away from us and are able to hide it just as well. I'm pretty sure you're not going insane, if that's what you're so nervous about. What bothers me is what that barman said. And what exactly is a 'he-who-must-not-be-named'?"

"A title, maybe?" Cedric offered.

"Who knows? Just another riddle to be solved in my severely bizarre life." Said Danny, tiredly.

"Oh, but we've solved another riddle in the process!" Allyson said happily.

"And what's that?"

"We know where to go to get you some help with you're powers now."

"What are you talking about, Allyson?"

"Use you're head for once, Danny! I'm certain those people in the pub were wizards and/or witches! You said yourself how weird they dressed, and England isn't all that different from the U.S. in many different areas, clothing being one of them. You also said how you think you could only see the pub _because_ of you're power, meaning that the people in the bar must have the same powers you do. This is great! We can finally make some real progress now!"

"Just one problem, Ally…" said Cedric.

"And what's that?"

"How do you plan on getting the three of us to London? It's not like any of us has money for an airline ticket, and then there's the problem of our parents. I doubt they'd let us go alone, if at all."

"We could just tell them the---"

"Truth? Oh, that'll be an interesting dinner conversation. 'Hey, Mom, Dad! My friend Danny has just found out that he's a wizard, so now we need money to go to London, so he can learn to control his power. Why, you ask? Because there is an evil mad sorcerer who's out to get him and kill him for it!' Yeah, don't think that'll work."

"Just shove it, Ced!"

"Alright, you two enough!" intervened Danny. "I agree with Allyson that London is now our best option. How we can work around the other obstacles to get there, I don't know. What I do know is that we are thinking _way_ to much for my taste, so let's just eat now, and we'll talk about what we'll do later. Alright? Okay. Cool. Glad we came to a decision together."

Neither of the other two could get another word out of him or object as their meals were placed in front of them. Only light conversation was made through the rest of the lunch, of which Danny took no part of. When each of them had finished, they split the payment, and Danny paid the tip. They left the restaurant, and Allyson started talking about they're plan again. Not one of them noticed the smirk on the man's face who had been following them earlier. He had been sitting in the booth behind them the entire time and heard every word.

As he got up to leave, he said "I think Max'll be very interested to hear this new turn of events, won't he, Danny?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Allyson parted ways with Cedric after their lunch, planning to meet back up again at the park early the next morning. They walked alongside in comfortable silence until Danny commented, "Hey, you're good with a computer, right?"

"Yeah…" replied Allyson. "Why d'you ask?"

"Well, I think I've come up with a way to get us all to London." He answered. Allyson perked up at this. "I need you to create some sort of acceptance letter for Cedric that says that he has been 'one of the lucky few' accepted to a prep-college photography course." He continued. "I'll even get you the vanilla paper."

"And how do you expect to pay for our plane tickets?" Allyson smiled, amused. Danny smirked. "I'm sure once my parents learn about their only child's 'condition', they'll be more than happy to help us."

Allyson stopped in her tracks, flabbergasted. "You mean… You're going to tell them? About you being a real sorcerer? I thought you were afraid of their reaction…"

"Oh, trust me," Danny laughed, "I still am. I mean, it must come as a bit of a shock that your child isn't exactly normal, as you once thought. Besides, it's time that they knew. They _are_ my parents… I'm sure they won't reject me, or sell me, or anything." When Allyson still looked unsure, Danny couldn't help but remind her that his parents had been giving him a few weird looks after that so-called "trick" he and Max performed together at the finale of the "World's Greatest Kid Magician" show. They had remarked several times about how extraordinary his "magic" was, and where that nice man had gone, and what are you talking about, of course I paid the electric bill. Allyson and Danny laughed aloud about his parents weird antics.

"I wouldn't mind you coming along to give me some support, though. This certainly won't be easy." Danny sighed.

"Well, of course, I'll help!" stated Allyson. "What, do you think I've just been hanging around you in the hopes of getting some extra show time?"

"Heh. Right."

Unbeknownst to them, they had arrived on the street Danny's house was located on while they were discussing their future plans. Danny led the way up his front porch, Allyson following behind, recollecting about how Cedric and she had first discovered Danny and his remarkable abilities. He was attempting to pop a balloon, making a dove appear in its place. He tried several times but failed miserably. Allyson had given up hope of appearing on the show, as Danny was her final contestant to interview. It wasn't until they had began to load the camera equipment into the back of the van, that at least thirty turtle doves emerged from the van. Upon further inspection of the tape that had recorded this event, these birds had come from thin air! From nothing! That was how they discovered that Danny was a real wizard. Allyson smiled at the memory.

"Oh, and by the way," Danny threw her a sideways grin, hand on the doorknob. "Here's those papers I promised you." He handed her five sheets of vanilla paper that seemed to still be hot of the press. He had conjured them from thin air! Allyson swiftly took them and hit Danny in the head with them. "No. Bad wizard!" Danny just chuckled, opening the door in the process. As they stepped through the threshold, both teens braced themselves for what would undoubtedly be an awkward discussion.

**Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 1. Uneventful, I know, but trust me. It will get better. Hears from the readers "Yeah, that's what they all say!" ...Alrighty. Reviews are loved! I don't really care if you send me flames, either. Criticism is nice, as long as it's constructive!**


End file.
